


Meant To Live

by Bananapuddle



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananapuddle/pseuds/Bananapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara was never your average high school girl but when four strangers turn up in her small town she realizes she's even less normal than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Principal

It smells awful. I wake up to smell of fresh vomit. Groaning I remove my blue comforter and leave my small bedroom. I pause in the doorway, putting my hand up to hold my nose. In the kitchen my mother lays with her face against the yellowish tiled floor. I rush to her, rolling her over checking to see if she has drowned in her own eye watering puke. She didn't. I don't know if I would be sad if she did. Between my clenched teeth I feel my own bile rise up in my throat. I push it down gagging at every breath I take.

"Wake up mama." I say shaking her lightly. She stirs causing the bottle in her left hand to fall into the puddle of vomit and shatter. _Ugh_ just more mess for me to clean up _._ I drag her limp body to the bathroom and prop her up on the toilet seat. After turning the silver faucet the tub begins to fill with water. As the warm liquid starts to fill the empty tub, I hurry to clean up the kitchen. I get a quick look at the clock sitting over our oven; it reads 8:05. Shit. Fuck. There is no way I’m getting to school on time. I might as well not go. After cleaning the bile and glass, I hear my my mother splashing in the tub and realize I am in desperate need of a shower. I wait ten minutes but she still isn’t out, so I knock on the door. "Mama I needa shower before I go to school." She doesn't respond so I open the door and she screams.

"You don't needa shower you ungrateful bitch! What the fuck did you do with my bottle! There was atleast a few good sips left in it!" She throws her shoe at my face and it hits me right in the eye. Great now I smell like puke and I have a puffy eye. I slam the door shut. I want to call Sookie, and I know she'd understand but I have gone to her house almost everyday this week and can’t bring myself to ask more from her and Gran. Sighing I go to my room to grab a pair of blue skinny jeans and the fitted purple t-shirt Lafayette got me. I make my way to the back yard with a bar of soap and a towel then turn on the hose. My body is hidden behind our shed but it doesn't hide how ashamed I feel, atleast I'm clean. After I’m dressed and my converse are loosely tied, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and start the hike to school.

When I finally get there beads of sweat have sprung from my forehead and slide down my cheeks. I pull my braids loose from the ponytail I keep them in and shift them to frame my face. I'm 40 minutes late but if I hurry I can get to second period on time. I wipe the sweat off my face and speed walk to the other side of the old building where my algebra II class is. Finding my usual seat next to Sam Merlotte empty, I sit down and open my blue note book. Sam smiles at me his dirty blond hair and down to earth vibes are almost cute. _Almost._ Sam is the closest thing I ever had to a boyfriend, well if you count a boyfriend as someone you constantly make out and cuddle with but you know has a crush on your best friend. It is a common misconception that I am not a virgin, Sam is no exception to believing that rumor and I want to keep it that way although we never did anything that would threaten my purity. At times it feels like Sam and I are the only ones of our friends not in a relationship so I guess that's why we formed our own. My fat old math teacher begins rambling about parabolas and absolute value. I am honestly trying to pay attention, trying to get my mind off the horrors of this morning but Sam keeps on stroking my shoulder. I look over at him and he points to something scribbled on the side of his text book. _Meet me @ the park behind my dad's bar at 8?_ Looking into his green eyes I can't tell his intentions, but anything is better than spending the night at home and I really did like cuddling. The only thing I can possibly like more than cuddling is advanced physics! My next class! Well not really the physics part, just the part that the most attractive and caring boy ever also took that class. When I walk into class there is only one seat remaining and it's next to him. My heart begins to beat faster than the wings on a butterfly, looking at me he smiles and not with his lips but with his eyes! I squeal somewhere deep deep inside. Fuck I hate the way he makes me feel like I was 13 again. I sit next to him wanting to ask him how his day is going but the teacher puts a multiple choice quiz right in front of me. The room is silent besides the occasional paper flip, but the quiz isn't very hard. I’m just about to answer a question on velocity when I hear the unmistakable sound of a dying whale in my stomach. I bite my lip willing it to shut the fuck up, but my stomach disobeys and lets another terrible moan. Jason Stackhouse turns to me. If I was white my cheeks would be flaming red right now.

"What the hell is their a dying whale in there?" He exclaims poking my stomach.

"Fuck off." I say rolling my eyes and hoping my nervousness doesn't show. Why couldn't this have happened when I was sitting next to Sam and not the boy I have been in love with my whole life.

"Here." He hands me an apple. I take it hesitantly, thanking him. God why did he do this to me. Jason didn't only have a banging body he was also a sweetheart and always came to my rescue when I was troubled with bullies. I begin to munch on the apple he gave me allowing it’s sweet juices to roll down my chin. Lucky for me the next period is lunch. I buy a gooey grilled cheese sandwich with two slices of ham wedged between the cheese and bread. Finding my friends where we usually sat by the picnic tables, I take my usual seat on the end next to Sookie and across from Sam. My cousin Lafayette sits at the other end of the table next to his Hispanic boyfriend, Jesus, their hands joined under the table. Arlene sits in the lap of Terry who is gently playing with her red hair next to Sookie. Sam winks at me with a mouth full of food but he would never show any affection for me in front of Sookie or any of our other friends for that matter. I take my seat next to her and shove the warm breed in cheese into my mouth. Sookie turns to me her pink lips splitting into a smile.

"Tara! Have you seen the new principal? He's so mysterious and really young looking!" _Oh God_. Sookie has found another man to get all cahoots over and no matter their age they always seem to fall for her perky blond ass. I wish I could do that to men.

"No I have not."


	2. The New Monster

 

It is cold and Sam is no where to be seen. I can hear the crickets and see the sky turning from dark gray to black. I don't have a phone or watch but I can tell it is well past 8:00. _Fuck you Sam_. I sigh it is unlike Sam to show me up like this. I really don't want to go home to my puking mother but I honestly don't know where else to go. So I walk around until I come to the front of Sam’s father’s bar. I enter and look around without seeing either him or his father only a bunch of redneck dudes that frown at me. I ignore them and sit in an empty booth just wanting warmth. After about five minutes an awkwardly tall boy comes over to my table. I recognize him instantly he is Jason's best friend, Hoyt.

"Have you seen Sam?" I ask him. He shakes his head no and tells me I shouldn't be here at this time of night and that I should go home. I tell him that I'm waiting for Sam but he insists I leave so I do, but I don't go home. I begin to walk, not exactly sure where I’m going. The night air feels nice on my skin, and the feeling of not belonging anywhere is somehow calming. I don't realize how much of a daze I am in until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It sends chills through my body and I whip around coming face to face with some man who I don’t recognize. He must have just moved here. I shrug his touch off my shoulder and have another look at him. He is wearing a black leather jacket and heavily pressed navy jeans. His face curves into a smile that forms in between his scruffle. Looking around there is nobody else insight so this man is either gonna tell me what the fuck he's doing out here or I'm gonna run.

"Hellooo." He stretches the word out on his lips. _Oh fuck no_. I turn around sprinting down a road I know will lead to a somewhat busy neighborhood but before I even have a chance to escape, something slams against the side of my head and I black out.

When I open my eyes my vision is clouded, I quickly blink it away as I struggle to sit up clutching my throbbing head. My legs sink into the mattress of the large bed I'm sitting in. The sheets are a soft white that match the dress I am wearing. _Fuck I wasn't wearing a dress today_ , the creep must have somehow taken off my clothes and got me into this. I shiver at the thought. The dress hangs loosely around my waist but clutches my bare breasts exposing their round shapes and the tips of my sensitive nipples. _What the fuck is this shit?_ I look like some type of sacrifice. I jump out of bed. It is not in my plan to be murdered or tortured. I turn the handle of the door. Surprisingly it's unlocked and I sprint down the hall and the front stairs that spiral down to the ground floor. I’m almost to the door when I hear...

"You’re finally awake Butter Cup." I don't turn around only charge at the door scratching at it but he has already grabbed me with two arms firmly around my waist. I kick and bite and punch but it is useless. He is just stronger than me. I want to cry. I should have just gone home like Hoyt said. I look out the front window realizing it is still night and that the house is surround by a thick treeline. My mother won’t notice I’m missing and no one else will even wonder where I am until school on Monday. He drags me back up the stairs and to the big bed. He lays me flat on my back like a corpse, then sticks one leg out to straddle and pin me to the bed. He has one hand on each of my wrists. I begin to fidget under his weight.

"Please stop." I ask nicely. He doesn't say no. He doesn’t yell or slap me. He just laughs.

"Now why would I do that lover? You and I will soon be married and live for forever together." A shiver crawls up my spine and clutches it's cold claws on to the back of my throat. I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from spewing profanities at him. It is getting harder and harder for me not to cry. I attempt to push him off of me but it only angers him and he pulls something out of his back pocket. He smiles dead like and secures my hands to the bedpost at the head of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING CREEP! YOU NEED TO LET ME GO NOW!"

"Why should I beatiful? Why would you want to leave meeeee."

"Untie me or I will call my boyfriend to fucking kick your ass further than the fucking moon." I spit in his face.

"Your boyfriend! Are you fucking cheating on me! I will fucking kill him I swear to God I will." Droplets of spit spray onto my face as I sink back into the bed trying to get as far away from this man as possible. He’s heavy on top of me and I can feel his hard dick pressing against the thin fabric that separates us. _Oh no, please no_. I feel a weird sensation in the back of my nose as my eyes fill with tears.

"Please don't..." I say in a small voice.  He gets off of me only to take off  his clothing. I move my arms trying to free them while trying stand and kick him as nears me, but I lose balance and he cringes when I get a good kick in. I feel the coldness of his fingernails as he hungrily rips off the dress, having a perfect view of my naked body. His face looms over me his eyebrows raised in a his face broken in a sinister grin. I close my eyes refusing to look at this evil creature. His whole body is covering mine and I want to scream, I want to fight but I know it is useless and all of a sudden it feels as though there is nothing left of me. 

"Mmmm I want all of you, your whole soul... but that can wait. Now I can just settle for this." At first there is a whole lot of pain. My tears spill freely disappearing into the pure white sheets stained with invisible sin. I thought he'd stop when he came but he defiles my body futher more than the Devil himself would dare to. Again and again until even the last drop of who I am is pushed out my stomach. Finally he stops. I can see light spilling into the room from a window. I’m filthy. My stomach is covered in his liquid, and my mind is a dark organ without any light. I roll over to the side testing the bonds on my hands. Moving sends shooting pains to my lower stomach. I stifle a groan and turn again. The roughness of the night had loosened the rope. After a couple of more shifts in bed I can finally slip my hands out of the ropes. I gently stroke my darkly bruised wrists. My eyes droop down from lack of sleep and from the heaviness of the deadness that was placed there. I hop out of bed ignoring the pain that is caused by walking and throw open his closet careful not to wake the terrible man laying on the bed. The closet is full of woman's clothes all with the tags on it. Rushing I put on some underwear, leggings and a t-shirt, then I run down the stairs just like the night before, scared shittless that he would grab me again. But he isn’t there and I hastily unlock the front door. Immediately a blaring alarm rings through the house and a migraine splits through my already low functioning. Red clots of color spot my vision and I know I won't get far in this condition. I run along the side of the house grunting from the mulch sticking into the bottoms of my feet. I get to his driveway and open the door to his silver toyota sequoia finding the keys in the glove box. I put it in drive and speed down the driveway to a road that leads through the forest that surrounds his large house. I don’t look back until I pass the neighborhood next to mine.

I park the car about a mile from my house and run the rest of the way home. My mother isn't in sight and I continue my way to the bathroom locking the door. I immediately collapse to the hard cold floor. My fingers tremble and I have this strange feeling like I’m floating out of my self. In the mirror I look the same as always.My braids falling across my face, rubbing agaisnt my bumps and imperfections. _I'm so dumb. I'm so fucking stupid._ I tear away the clothes that stick to my body wanting to be as far away from them as possible. I look into the mirror again and watch as my ugly reflection stares blankly back at me. I gulp; the  bruises on my wrist burn, another reminder of what he did to me. I don't like is pain. I open the cabinet over the faucet grabbing a spare razor blade. I just don't want to feel this pain anymore. I press it hard against my flesh spitting it wide open far enough to see the glint of the white skin that hides beneath. Ruby red beads fill the wound and leak over like flooding tears. I stand in front of the mirror watching the blood run down my wrist. I open the cabinet again but this time I pull out a pair of scissors. I pull it up near my face watching it glint in the dark reflection of the mirror. That's when I begin to saw off the ends of my braids. I let them fall to the floor as I untwist them allowing my afro to spring free. When they’re all out I stand in the shower, the steaming hot water to removes whatever filth it can off my skin. I feel dead. I am dead.


	3. The New Psychiatrist and his Secretary

At school on Monday Sam apologizes for showing me up, but I don't tell him what happened. He can tell something is wrong but he doesn't say anything about it, just envelops me in a hug. At first I freeze at human contact but then I sink into him burying my head in the side of his neck.

"Your hair looks great." he says admiring my longer than shoulder length straight dark brown hair that crosses over my face to cover my eyes.I need to rid myself of the other man's presence in my body and welcoming Sam could be just what I need. He tells me that his Dad works late almost every night and I can come home with him after school.

After lunch I am called to the principal's office and as I wait outside I see Sookie exiting the room. The top part of her blouse is unbuttoned and red lipstick smudged. I roll my eyes at her and smile giving her a thumbs up. She only looks really apologetic at me and whispers:

"I'm really sorry but I had to do it." Once I'm inside Mr.Compton’s office he tells me that Sookie had refereed me to him because of the bruises that are on my wrists. Luckily I choose to wear a long sleeve shirt and she hadn't notice the fresh cuts on my left arm. Mr. Compton or as he insists we should call him Bill tells me that he made an appointment for me to meet with a new psychiatrist in the town. The appointment starts at 5:30, he says. After the dull meeting, I tell Sam that I will have to come to his house later. He offers to meet me there and walk with me back to his house which I appreciate.

When I near the building I'm surprised to find that it is a house. Scratch that not a house but a fucking mansion. It makes my mom's small condo look like a bread crumb. I hesitantly walk down the long drive way to the front door. Ringing the doorbell I hear a faint tune through the walls of the huge mansion. A woman opens the door. The first thing I notice are her breasts barely covered by a black corset that allows the perfect view of her eye ogling cleavage. Below that is a tight fitting black skirt and even father are crazy high heels, but her face is the most stunning part of this masterpiece. Her eyeliner and mascara is perfectly stroked and red lipstick lies perfectly in her plump lips. Her dark blond hair falls in perfect curls around her shoulders. I try not to gawk but my mouth remains open because her undeniable beauty.

"You must be Tara." She lets the words fall out her mouth like drops of rolling rain."Come this way." I follow her into the elegant house. Swirls and other designs cover the walls and railing of the stairs but not in a tacky way. I follow the woman looking at her butt the whole time. It is adorable.... Well I guess if you could call a butt adorable it would be hers. When we get to a door on the other side of the house, she ushers me inside, then turns to leave and closes the door. A man in a gray fitted suit gestures for me to sit across from him. He has short blond hair that he parts on the side with the help of gel. I can tell he is muscular but there is something that is kinda creepy about him. _Oh shit_. I thought the cutie that lead me through the house would be my psychiatrist not this hunk. I sit in the chair he points at and settle back into it.

“Hello my name is Dr.Northman.” He puts his hand out and I shake it. His fingers are smooth and long and I quickly move my hand aways from his. He only smiles. “So tell me a little bit about yourself Tara." I think for a moment.

“I’m sixteen years old. I know how to drive but I haven’t gotten my permit yet. I’ve been stuck in this shitty town my whole life. I’ve never been able to keep a job besides when Sam’s dad needs me to help at his bar. And my bestfriend is Sookie Stackhouse.” There is a slight change in his posture at the mention of Sookie. I roll my eyes, but I can't blame Sookie for this one. Although intimidating he is very attractive. I lean forward in my chair. “So you know Sookie?” Nothing can hide the way his cheeks turn a very soft pink, but he quickly changes the subject.

“I don’t want to know about the things you do. I want to know why you do them.” He says regaining his hard stare.

“You know avoiding my question answers the question.” I smile, teasing him.

“If you don’t want to tell me about yourself, fine, but we have to talk about the bruises on your wrists.” Behind my eyes flashes his vile breath sucking on me filling with nothingness. I quickly blink it away and come up with the best lie I can think of.

“I fell.” Well fuck. I pretty much could have said that it is an alien hickey.

“Tara nobody can help you if you don’t tell the truth. Was it your mother?”

“No!” I fold my arms and look around for a clock but there was none besides the one on his wrist. “ I don’t need your lame ass help or Sookie’s, or  Bill’s I can deal with my own problems on my own!” I yell and stand up, turning to leave.

“If you leave now I will be forced to tell Mr. Compton that you did not finish your session and he will only prescribe you with more time. Right now I have you immediately after school for the rest of the week, and if you don’t cooperate with me it may end up being months.” I consider what he says for a good second.

“You know what you and Mr. Compton can shove your psychiatric help right up your asses!” I throw open the door nearly hitting the pretty lady. She is giggling and I guess she heard all that I said. I walk past her then realize there are three different doors that lead away from this hallway and I have no idea which one will lead to the front door.

“You’ve got some nerve girl. Nobody ever talks to Eric that way.” Says the woman. She is smiling at me, but I am too pissed to smile back.

“Who even are you?” I ask, then regret it because I don't want to come off as rude… to her at least.

“I’m Pam, Eric’s secretary.” She purrs. Well she certainly fit the stereotype of a sexy secretary.

“Um how do I get out of here…”

“Oh! Right this way.” Everything she says sounds dangerous and implies some type _if you dare_ at the end. I follow her as her heels clicked soothingly against the wooden floor. Once we are at the front door she opens it and I step outside.

“See you tomorrow Honey.” She smirks and closes the door. I shake my head wondering why I always meet the oddest people. I walk to the edge of their property and find Sam leaning on a near by tree. He is early and I like that.

“You’re such a dumb ass.” I say, punching Sam in the shoulder.

“Oh Tara.” He wraps me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "I'll never get tired of that mouth of yours." He laughs and places a soft kiss on my lips. He grabs my hand and we walk toward his house. Normally I would have pulled away and said I wasn’t into the romance crap, but it is getting late and I like the feeling of having him with me.


	4. I'm Calling the Police

Closing the door behind him he puts his strong arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest. I toss my long arms around his neck grabbing his muddy blond hair. Our lips collide which isn't anything new. I choke back a squeak of horror as I flash back to what happened the night before. His disgusting tongue licks my teeth breathing darkness into my lungs. I only squeeze my eyes shut and Sam pushes me backwards until my legs are knocked from under me and I fall on to his couch. His tongue explores my mouth feverishly and I'm slow to catch up feeling saliva dribble down my chin. It's when his whole body is on top of me and his hands are massaging my breast I freeze. He's stops touching me and I quickly sit up pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I begin to rock back and forward trying to swallow the reality of the nightmare that was only a few nights ago.

"Tara what's wrong?" he asks; he sits in cris cross applause. His blue eyes bore into mine full of concern. I open my mouth to speak but only suffice a cough and I lean over placing my head on his lap, and that's when I begin to cry. The tears fall off my cheeks like hail in storm soaking his faded blue jeans. He strokes my hair and place gentle kiss along the side of my neck. We stay like this for a while and I know I have to tell him something. I sit up looking at him through red puffy eyes. I know I can't tell him in words but I have to show him through emotion the furiousness and sadness I feel because of what was done to me. This time I'm the one to lock our lips and slide my tongue into his more than willing mouth. I push him against the armrest of the couch as my hands slide under his shirt and along his torso. His body responds by grabbing my waist and pulling it toward him as his fingers brush against the brown skin on my lower belly. When he lets go of me he uses his hands to throw off my shirt leaving my hands and wrists exposed to his open eyes. 

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" He demands, my anger transferring him. I shrink back to the other side of the couch. 

"I... I don't know his name..." I stutter hiding my face behind my hands.

"Is this why you have to go to therapy? I'm calling the police." He stands up.

"No!" I plead grabbing onto his arms."I'm fine they barely hurt anymore." He grabs my shoulders and pulls my face close to his.

"Tara where else did he hurt you?" My eyes go blank. How is it possible Sam can get more out of me than a psychiatrist. 

"Everywhere." It's barely audible."He... Raped me..." I burst out in snotty tears allowing them to roll down my cheeks like barrels. 

"When this happen? How long ago?" He asks swallowing down his disgust at any human who would do this to another.

"Two nights ago." Sam's eyes grow wide as he realizes that was when he stood me up for whatever the reason may be.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." He frowns, then shakes as his hands clench into fists and his teeth clash together. "I swear to find him and make him pay for what he did to you." Sam stomps over to his phone and calls the police.

I find myself sitting in Sherif Bellefleur office in under twenty minutes. I'm alone. I look out the door and watch Sam sitting with his head in his hands. I wait patiently until Kenya comes back into the room followed by Andy. She squeezes my hand; her lips fold into a straight line creating a solemn expression. Andy begins to speak spit flying from his mouth as his eyebrows knit together in trembling rage. Nobody is allowed to disrespect the people in his town especially not in this way.

"This monster will be found! We will find him Tara I promise." His expression softens when he adress me. "Can you remember anything about him? What he looked like of where he lived?" My fingers nervously play with the edge of the hoodie Sam gave me.

"Um well... His house was big inside of some forest... He was tall and had black hair and dark eyes he's not from around here. He-" All heads turn at the knocking on the other side of Mr. Bellfeur's door followed by a chorus of "Andyyyyyy". The balding man puts his palm to his forehead. I just sink back into my chair realizing who it is. He opens the door and all the blood rises to my brown cheeks causing a reddish tint.

"Tara... What are you doing here?" He ponders.

"Jason Stackhouse how many times do I have to tell you not to come into my office uninvited!" He yells at the confused boy standing in the doorway, but the boy is more focused on me to mind the fuming sheriff. This is the one time in my whole entire life I do not want Jason's attention on me.

"What did you... Your not going to jail are you?" He places a hand on my shoulder and I flinch but I allow it to stay there, swallowing my humiliation for his warm touch. Kenya moves from her spot motioning toward the door.

"Jason you need to leave." She says.

"No! I've known Tara her whole life I deserve to know what's going!" Jason demands, Kenya's stare is threatening and just as she begins to counter him I interject.

"I was raped." The words fall dead from my lips. First Jason's face holds a display of surprise, his lips falling in shock, then his features contort into fury that match that of Sam's and Andy's. These damn males getting mad over my problems. I don't want them to try to take care of my problems because they are mine and mine alone but at the same time it is comforting to know they care that much about me.

After explaining some more details about the evil man's features, Sam takes me back to his house. I'm relieved that I don't have to face my mother and I wonder what will happen once the news reaches her. Sam tells me to sleep in his bed while he slumbers on his couch. He gives me a pair of his sweatpants and a tshirt that are too big for me but smell like him, so does the bed. I snuggle my nose into the pillows and slowly drift to sleep.


	5. More Or Less

_When my eyes open it's dark everywhere besides a single lantern that sits at my feet. It's flickering flame is the only warmth I receive. Goose bumps split my skin. I reach towards the lantern and the flames lick my fingers like happy puppies ready for a meal. The sparks send tingly sensations up my fingertips. I pull the lantern close to my chest. A shadow is thrown across the back side of my vision and I spin around but there is no one there. I hear the snapping of a twig and the unmistakable sound of footsteps but from no direction in particular. Jumping I run forward into the darkness, still clutching the lantern with one hand while swinging the other at my side. As my pace quickens I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. I can’t shake the feeling of his presence like somehow he’s latched on to me and is following me everywhere. Suddenly I crash into a body in front of me and I fall backwards, landing on my butt with my knees bent in front of me. The lantern falls and shatters on the ground and it’s flame disappears into the blackness of its surroundings. I scoot backwards preparing myself for a quick escape but I’m shocked when I see who the body belongs to._

_“Pam?” I squeak rising to my feet. Her face is illuminated in the darkness; she wears a white dress that only adds to her glow. She is even more stunning than I remember her hair falls in light curls around her waist and a smirk plays constantly across her plump lips.  “Where are we?”_

_“We are more or less in your soul.” She sneers, sighing and picking up the pieces of the lantern. She quickly restores the flame with a flick of her wrist. My eyes widen at this miraculous act. I open my mouth but Pam continues to speak. Her face falls to a stern expression. “You must protect this, it is more important than you will ever know.” Her gaze doesn’t waver from mine. I dismiss her second comment because her first interests me more._

_“Um… what do you mean by my soul? Nothing’s here.”_

_“Exactly why you must protect this.” She hands me the lantern._

_“Why are you here? In my soul I mean.” She frowns and smooths down her dress._

_“I’m not the only one here.” She states without answering my question, but before I can respond I hear a low growl. I turn my head towards it squinting my eyes with a failed attempted to see through the darkness. When I look back to where Pam was standing she is gone. I groan as I’m pushed backward to the earth.The flickering lantern rolls away and I let loose a scream as I realize who has me pinned to the earth. His face splits into an inhuman grin, his teeth jutting from behind his lips as his red tongue slithers out and rests a long lick on my cheek._

_“Tarrrrraaaa,” He drawls. I tug at his grasp on my shoulders. His long claws dig into the the flesh above my breasts. Another scream escapes my lips as I feel my wet blood cold against my chest. “come back to meeee.” My movements become more desperate and I move my hand across the slick ground. He brings his nose down against the side of my neck as my hand comes in to contact with the lantern. I fling it hard against the side of his head leaving him momentarily dazed. I push him off of me but stand with my mouth hanging loosely open as the flame leaps catching his hair on fire. His body begins to flail about as the flames swallow him; his screams are screams pulled up from the deep abyss of Hell. But the flames don't stop with his body they begin to snake across the earth coming straight towards me. I begin to run again but I’m not fast enough and I can feel the hot fingers of the flames scratch at my back. I let out a scream and fall to the floor._

My eyes fly open, and I begin to tug out of his embrace. _Shhh_ he whispers into my hair. I jump out the bed and leap to other side of room slamming my back against the wall, letting out a cry from the impact. My bangs fall across my face covering my eyes making me look even more distressed. A figure rises from the bed and clicks on a lamp on top of the nightstand. I let out a breath, it is only Sam.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking, you probably don’t want anyone to touch you after…” I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist burying my head in his neck. I get a headache from the pain it causes me to do this and have to stifle a groan when he rubs his hand across my clothed back.His warm lips hover in front of my ear as he speaks.

“Mr.Compton said that you don’t have to go to school for the rest of the week but you have to go to Dr.Northman’s office at twelve. I can meet you there after school if you like?” I nod my head snuggling into him more then pulling away so he can get ready to got to school. He offers me coffee and eggs but I only accept the coffee. I swallow it enjoying how the bitter liquid burns the back of my throat. When he’s gone I go back into his room and peel off the tshirt I am wearing. I look at myself in the mirror Sam has above his dresser and examine my new wounds. Deep claw marks bleed slightly above my breasts. I gasp recognizing this at what the rapist had done to me in my dream. I turn around and tilt to the side to get a look at my back. I see long burn marks from the fire. I’m not as surprised as I should be because lately it feels as though my life has turned into some lame ass horror film. I shrug out of the rest of my clothes and find some leggings I left here a while ago and borrow another one of his large hoodies.


	6. Where's Pam?

I reach the top of the long drive way with my hands balled up hiding inside of the long sleeves of Sam’s sweatshirt. Hesitating, I knock. I bite my lower lip even though I am nervous about seeing Pam after my odd dream I still am looking forward to seeing her cute face. Unfortunately she doesn't answer the door; Eric does. 

"Good afternoon Mrs. Thornton." He says. I wonder how he speaks through the straight line his lips seem to be stuck in.

"Hello," I say. "Where's Pam?" For a moment I panic because I don't want him to take my question the wrong way,but he seems to dismiss the whole thing. 

"She's asleep." I follow him into the mansion and back to the room where we met last time. I shudder as I remember just how rude I had been to him not that he deserved any better. I just don't want to have to suffer any from it but he seems to have forgotten or at least ignored the past session. "So Tara today I need you to describe the man that raped you." My eyes widen at the how he jumps straight to the point. I begin to squirm under his crystal stare.

"Um well he was white." I look everywhere but at him.

"Tara this important. I need to know. Did he have black hair with slight scuffle and a lean yet athlete figure?" My mouth drops a little. It's like he knows who did this to me.

"How... How do you...." I start but the door flies open and in comes a furious Pam. My mouth immediately closes and I snuggle into Sam's sweat shirt and the plush chair I'm sitting. Pam’s posture is causal but her eyes are wild with rage. She opens her mouth but shuts it when Eric puts a finger to his smirking lips and points at me. Pam turns. Her eyes glimmer as she throws me a dangerous smile. 

"Well isn't he lucky you're here." She spits looking back at Eric. I can't see her face but I'm not sure I'd want to. Eric seems unfazed by her anger. 

"You know good and well that anger won't get you what you want, Pamela." Pam folds her arms.

"And you know that what you're doing will never get what you want either Eric! " Her hands turn to fists. She's a beautiful ball of fury but I hate seeing her upset, so I stand and place my hand on her shoulder. She instantly relaxes."We need to talk and this can't wait." She exits the room and Eric follows her out.    
"I be right back." He says, closing the door behind them. I wait till it clicks closed before I get up and walk over to his desk which is located behind the pair of chairs we were sitting. I sit in the black spiny chair and begin to go through the papers on the desk. Under a stack of boring patient notes is a manilla folder. I open it gasping at what I see. It's a collage of pictures of Sookie, but not just recent ones, ones taken when she was little. They are none I have never seen. They were all taken from odd angles so I suspect she wasn't aware of them being taken.  But what reason would Eric have for stalking Sookie? Washe some type of pervert?  The door knob turns slightly and I quickly shove the folder back under the stack of papers and leap back into my seat trying to look like I did before they left.   
"It seems as though we have a bit of business to do. Would you mind walking home now and we can make up this time tomorrow?" Eric says as he enters. I shake my head and stand to leave.   
"Eric you know that you are wrong about this. She is not the one! You know how it will surround itself with potent souls only to trick us." Pam follows in behind Eric eyes burning a hole in the back of his thick skull. What was she talking about? What was it? Were they talking about me? This was the second time she had mentioned something to me about souls. The first was in the dream I had.  Is this some how connected? A shiver runs down my spine.   
"Pam silence." Eric booms and ushers me out the front door. It wouldn't be to bad walking home in the daylight and I send Sam a quick text letting him know I won't need to be picked up after school. I actually like walking and running too. I like the way the world around me blurs and the sound of my converse hitting the pavement. I try to keep my mind off of darker things. I pull my hood over my head causing my bangs to fall even more in my face, but I don’t mind. I take in a deep breath and the cool air stings my lungs in a nice way. I'm passing by the small Catholic Church my mother and I used to attend to when I was very little and then I feel it. A wave of intense anxiety washes over me and I'm almost pulled away from the shore into the deep abyss in my mind. I kneel down on both knees placing my face in my shaking hands. My breath comes out in little bursts.  What's happening to me?  Then I smell it. It's potent and disgusting. I spit trying to get the nasty taste out of my mouth.    
"Hello taraaaaa." He says. I turn sitting back on my heels. A loud scream escapes my lips. I stand up and begin running away from the man who violated me. "Oh Tara. You won't get away so easily. I will have your soul!" He walks after me. Somehow his walk is nearly as fast as my run and I feel him so close that he can almost reach out and touch me.  No I won't let that happen I can't let his slimy fingers touch me again.   
"Help somebody help!" I scream.    
"Tara is that you?" It's Jason. I sigh in relief not even thinking about why he wouldn't be a school.I quickly and hide behind him like a shy child. "Tara is that..." I shake my head yes. He unstraps the small gun he's allowed to carry for his apprenticeship at the police station.    
"You! Stop right there!" He demands holding the gun straight out in front of us. The man of my nightmares only laughs deviously peeling his lips back into an evil grin. "Stay where you are or I will be forced to shoot." The man keeps a steadily walking toward us and Jason let's his first shot fly. It rings in my ears and I blink a couple times before I can process the scene before me. The monster is still walking toward us with a bleeding hole in his lower stomach.    
"Ouch that hurt! Stupid mortals!" He whines. My breath hitches.    
"Jason." I whisper. He lets off another shot and another but the man seems not to be affected. My legs begin to tremble and the rims of my vision begins to fade to black. I've never fainted before but this time I think I'm dangerously near doing so. When I open my eyes I’m still clutching Jason's shoulder and the monster is a mere foot away from us.   
"Move." He says to Jason who stands his ground. "Fine I was going to spare you but since you're going to be a little bitch you might as well help fix the wounds you caused." What happens next surprises both Jason and I. The dark haired man places both of his hands under Jason's chin and presses his cold lips against his pink ones. Almost engulfing them with his own creating a large slurping sound. I'm to shocked to say anything and before I can react I'm pushed by something and both Jason and I go flying into the lawn of the church. I lift my head to see Pam standing in front of the monster.    
"Pam. What are you...." I start.    
"Tara run!" She calls then turns back to the monster. I slowly stand not wanting to leave her to fend for herself but for some strange reason I feel that this is all connected.  Did that mean she was a monster also? I didn't want to believe it. I look down at Jason who lays motionless on the green grass.  What had the monster done to him?  I pick him up by his shoulders and drag him backwards up to the large church doors and before I enter I spare one my glance at Pam who is standing over the monster. She holds something dripping red in her hands as the monster lays withering in fear at her feet.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops totally forgot about this story. hope this chapter was okay.


End file.
